Luna Negra
by nessxjb
Summary: Nessie y los Cullen se mudaron a New Hampshire hace años , ella esta bien con ellos alli pero siente que le falta algo ...así que cuando por fin cumple 7 años aunque físicamente aparenta unos 17 o 18 años decide irse a vivir a Forks con su abuelo Charlie para intentar ser una chica "normal" y estar más cerca de su mejor amigo Jacob. Allí descubrirá nuevos sentimientos.


**Bueno, espero que les guste la historia. Es un fanfic de Nessiie & Jacob. Si les gusta subiré mas capitulos =).**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y gracia de Stephenie Meyer.**

Ya era la hora….estaba muy nerviosa, me temblaban las piernas, suspire dos veces y fui lentamente dando pasitos hacia el espejo que tenía en mi habitación "Venga Nessie mira hacia arriba, levanta la mirada Nessie" me dije a mi misma. Por fin lo hice miré al espejo….vi a una chica que aparentaba unos 17 o 18 años de pelo cobrizo y largo tenía unos rizos perfectamente definidos, su piel era blanca aunque no demasiado podía ver sonrojada sus mejillas, tenía ojos café penetrantes y era de contextura delgada…sonreí.

-Así que así voy a ser por toda la eternidad…. Bueno no estoy tan mal

- ¿Qué no estas tan mal? Eres preciosa hija!

Mire hacia tras ahí estaba mi madre sonriendo desde la puerta, se acercó y me abrazó por detrás.

-Gracias mama …pero tú eres mi madre y no eres nada objetiva

-Yo también estoy con ella!- dijo Alice entrando saltarina

- Y tú mi tía …¿qué vais a decir?

-Pues la verdad Nessie….yo nunca miento ya lo sabes –dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo

Suspiré , eran dos contra una y aunque yo lo negase mil veces ellas seguirían afirmándolo…la verdad es que lo único que veía de bueno es que por fin había dejado de crecer. Si por fin, me quedaría así para siempre, estaba harta comprarme ropa nueva cada semana porque ya no me quedaba la vieja, aunque eso a tía Alice le encantaba….

-Bueno ¿ bajamos ya cielo? todos te están esperando abajo….¿preparada?

Esto último que dijo mi madre me dio un escalofrío, sabía perfectamente a que se refería con ese preparada, me tenía que enfrentar a él…a mi padre.

-Venga Nessie que todos quiere ven lo preciosa que estas con ese vestido que te he regalado… yo voy bajando preparando el terreno – dijo tía Alice soltando una risilla y yéndose igual de saltarina que había entrado.

¿Preparando el terreno? Parece que se estaba divirtiendo con esto …ya me imaginaba al tío Emmet apostando cuando soltaría papa el primer gruñido…solté otro suspiro.

-Venga cielo, no te pongas así seguro que tu padre lo va a entender todo perfectamente… le costará al principio …pero al final terminará cediendo, ya lo verás.

-No sé yo mama….ya sabes como es de protector…

-No te preocupes, confía en mí.

Miré a mi madre no dejaba de sonreírme y su rostro mostraba tranquilidad, eso me tranquilizo, si mi madre estaba tranquila era porque sabía la forma de convencerle, desde que tengo memoria mi padre nunca le había negado nada.

-OK , vamos.

**1 hora después….**

Y ahí estaba yo, con él precioso vestido negro que me había regalado Alice sentada en el porche , lo único que oía era gritos que no entendía bien dentro de la casa…y tampoco sabía si quería enterarme. Me levante y me apoyé en la madera , buscando algo en el jardín en lo que pudiera refugiarme.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan preciosa como tú en un lugar como esté?

Me giré y ahí estaba Jake con uno s pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, sonriéndome como si yo fuese su favorita en el mundo.

-Jacob– Le abracé con fuerza, estaba tan contenta de verle, era justo lo necesitaba en este momento. Pasé un rato así hasta que por fin logré separarme de él.

-Llegas tarde –le dije haciéndome la enfadada. Aunque en el fondo me daba igual, lo que me importaba era que estaba ahí.

- Lo siento Nessie…tuvimos un problema en la manada, nada grave pero ya sabes como son estas cosas. Aunque…para decirte la verdad si siempre tengo este recibimiento, llegaré siempre tarde- me dijo sin parar de sonreír

-Tonto…pues que sepas que me has dejado sola

- Oh ¿me he perdido la diversión?

- ¿Diversión? No sabes como se ha puesto….

Flashback!

Hoy era el día que cumplía 7 años reales y 17 o 18 aparentemente, y también él día que le iba a contar a mi padre que quería estudiar en el instituto de Forks. Nosotros viviríamos en New Hampshire**,** al norte de Inglaterra nos mudamos ahí poco después que yo naciera para que mi madre pudiera estudiar y terminar la carrera. Yo la envidiaba porque ella podía ir a la universidad yo en cambio tenía que quedarme en casa, dando clases con mi abuelo Carlise. Lo había pensando mucho, no podía seguir así toda mi vida, necesitaba cambiar de aires y lo tenía decidido, viviría con mi abuelo Charlie e iría a estudiar al instituto de Forks, ya se lo había preguntado a mi abuelo y le había encantado la idea , enseguida me dijo que tenía que colgar y arreglar mi habitación. Había elegido Forks por dos razones: la primera, porque mi madre siempre me contaba historias muy bonitas de allí…y la segunda, porque estaría más cerca de Jacob. Desde que nos mudamos a New Hampshire**,** Jacob no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro, quería verme pero también tenía responsabilidades con la manada, me dolía en el alma no verle todo lo que yo quería, le echaba mucho de menos. Y si, mi plan era perfecto me mudaría con Charlie y diría que era un sobrina o algo por el estilo y ahí entra mi tío Jasper, cuando se lo conté dudo un poco pero al final le convencí. Él tenía un amigo que podía falsificar identidades así que por mi cumpleaños le pedí ese favor. Cuando Alice se enteró estuvo encantada con la idea, y con toda la ropa que podría comprarme para clase. Luego se lo conté a mis abuelos, Carlise me estuvo entrenando y dando consejos por si algún momento "flaqueaba" pero estaba seguro que podría con ello, Esme y él se mostraron tan compresivos como siempre. Después les toco el turno a tío Emmet y tía Rosalie , el tío Emmet estuvo haciéndome bromas un buen rato pero al final se mostró contento con la idea dijo que sería "muy divertido" , a tía Rosalie no le gustaba que me alejara de ellos , pero al final terminó aceptándolo, porque sabía que eso me haría feliz. Ellos por mi cumpleaños me regalarían un coche para que fuera al instituto, porque según mi tío Emmet "no podía ir con la misma chatarra con la que iba Bella". Cuando se lo conté a Jacob salto de alegría y dijo que me apoyaría en lo que fuese necesario y empezó a hacer planes de todo que podríamos hacer juntos, yo no podía parar de sonreír parecía un niño pequeño tan emocionado y nervioso. Por último fue mi madre…después de tener una larga charla ella lo entendió sabía que no me podía tener ahí encerrada para siempre, y en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano esto sucedería.

Él único que no lo sabía era mi padre, mi madre había puesto un escudo protector por si mi padre se le ocurría leer mi mente o la de algún otro, además mis tíos también tenía sus trucos…sabía como era de protector y lo dramático que se ponía así que era él el que más me preocupaba. Todos acordamos decírselo la noche de mi cumpleaños, en una velada tranquila y en familia. Habíamos preparado nuestros mejores argumentos. Pero como siempre, no todo podía salir bien…

-Increíble, esto es increíble ¿cuándo pensabais contármelo, cuando Nessie ya estuviera en casa de Charlie?- dijo mi padre furioso, acababa de romper un jarrón con una de sus manos.

- Edward, no te pongas así no es para tanto, sabíamos como te ibas a poner así que decidimos contártelo esta noche tranquilamente- dijo mi madre poniendo ojos de niña buena

- No, no no, no me pongas esos ojos, esto es una trampa…todos confabulados contra mí. Esto es un complot!- dijo mi padre apoyándose en la mesilla, que se rompió al segundo.

- Anda exagerado, fue una pequeña metirijilla….venga Eddie- dijo mi tío Emmet entre risas

- No estoy para bromas Emmet. No entiendo como apoyáis la locura de Renesmee.

- No es una locura, lo he pensado mucho y lo necesito papa- dije por fin, entre tanto escandalo no había podido hablar hasta ahora.

-He dicho que no y es que no, es una locura Nessie entiéndelo, no voy a cambiar de opinión- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues me da igual lo que digas, me voy a ir

con tu permiso o sin él.- Me fui dando un portazo

(Termina Flashback)

-Vaya….tu padre siempre tan dramático- dijo riéndose Jacob pero paró al ver que yo estaba cabizbaja

- Eh eh Ness….tu padre acabará aceptándolo- Me cogió la barbilla e hizo que mirara hacía él, tenía una sonrisa tan bonita y tan esperanzadora que por un momento se me paso todo los males.

-Nessieeeee!- dijo tia Alice saliendo de la casa como una loca

- ¿Qué ha pasado tía Alice?¿Qué ha roto papa esta vez? –suspire

- No, no ven enseguida! Te va a gustar- sonrío y me cogió del brazo para que entrase a la casa

- Hola a ti también Alice- dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño

- Ah hola Jacob, no tengo tiempo para saludos de cortesía venga ya que has venido tu también entra- y le empujó detrás de mí

Cuando entré estaba mi padre de pie mirándome mucho más tranquilo y con mi madre agarrada de su brazo, mis tíos y mis abuelos se encontraban más atrás que ellos, sonriéndome.

-Tu padre tiene algo que decirte Renesmee...-dijo mi madre haciéndole un gesto a mi padre para que empezará a hablar.

- Yo…eh…lo siento cariño, no quería ponerme como me he puesto, pero ya sabes como me preocupo por ti y estaba noticia me ha pillado de sorpresa. Pero Bella me lo ha explicado todo calmadamente y lo entiendo…te quiero y quiero que seas feliz y si eso te hace feliz yo no podré ningún impedimento.- dijo mi padre por fin con una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad papa? Muchas gracias de verdad- fui corriendo a abrazarle

- Pero hay condiciones cariño….-dijo mi madre cortando el momento.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué condiciones?- Me solté de mi padre y le miré con reproche...a saber lo que se le había ocurrido.

- Nos mudamos también a Forks….a nuestra antigua casa- dijeron mis padres a unísono

- ¿Quée? ¿ Por qué?- pregunté , aunque suponía la respuesta.

- Tenemos que estar cerca por si nos necesitas Renesmee, aunque te mudes con Charlie, quién sabe lo que pueda pasar y si necesitas nuestra ayuda ahí nos tienes. No saldremos de la casa, excepto para ir al bosque a cazar así que no levantaremos sospechas, y podremos verte siempre que queramos, es perfecto. – Mi padre sonreía como si le hubiese ocurrido el mejor plan del mundo.

- Y si necesitas ayuda de moda…pues ya sabes, alguien tiene que enseñarte las nuevas tendencias - dijo tia Alice

.-O consejos amorosos…- dijo tío Emmet , mi padre le lanzó una mirada fulminante y podría jurar que Jacob también.

-¿Qué vosotros también vais?- pregunte, también sabiendo la respuesta

- Pues claro!- respondieron todos contentos.

- Supongo que no podía ser todo color de rosa...- dije resignada.

- Vaya familia que tienes eh Nessie, menos mal que me tienes a mí para fugarnos cuando quieras- dijo Jacob guiñándome un ojo, yo sonreí por la proposición, la verdad nunca me lo había planteado, pero me encantaba la idea.

- Ni se te ocurra Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Y tu perro no le metas cosas en la cabeza! No pienses que no sé que has tenido mucho que ver con todo esto…- dijo mi padre encarándose a Jacob

Vaya mi padre leyéndome la mente otra vez…que novedad.

-Como te tomas las bromas, cuanto más viejo te haces menos sentido del humor tienes- dijo riéndose Jacob

Mi padre gruñio y maldijo a Jacob en voz baja

**Dos meses después…**

Había pasado dos meses desde que le conté a mi padre lo de irme estudiar a Forks, y hoy empezaba mi primer día de clase. Por supuesto toda mi familia ya estaba instalada en nuestra antigua casa, y parecía como si nunca nos hubiésemos movido de allí. Hoy también me mudaba con Charlie…aunque mis padres habían insistido en que podía vivir allí con ellos perfectamente yo no quería, la gente sospecharía demasiado y además quería tener mi privacidad y sabía que en esa casa llenas de vampiros cotillas y mi padre leyéndome la mente no podía. Así que si conseguía cerrar las maletas de Alice hoy mismo estaría instalándome en la antigua habitación de mi madre.

-Por fin! Me ha costado lo suyo…- dije sentándome encima de una maleta.

- Jaja veo que has conseguido cerrar las maletas- dijo entrando mi madre con cara divertida.

- ¿Te parece divertido? No sé que ha metido ahí tía Alice…pero lo que sea no es normal- sonreí con lo que acababa de decir , era gracioso que yo hablara de normalidad..

- Bueno no te preocupes, las bajaré yo en el maletero, tu ve a desayunar algo

-Gracias mama- la di un beso en la mejilla y baje rápida las escalera, podía escuchar la voz de Jacob y de mi padre hablando. Hoy Jacob me llevaría al instituto, por ser mi primer día , mi padre no quería que fuese sola, y como ninguno de mi familia podía llevarme porque sería muy sospechoso, solo quedaba Jacob. Además era amigo de mi abuelo Charlie y no sería nada sospechoso que llevase a su sobrina el primer día de instituto. Mi padre acepto a regañadientes pero sabía que con él estaría segura y no le quede otro remedio que aceptar, yo por supuesto estaba encantada. Jacob era mi mejor amigo y con él siempre me sentía segura.

-Buenos días a todos- dije entrando muy sonriente , aunque cuando entre en al cocina solo se encontraba Jacob desayunando, mi padre pensativo de pie y mi tío Emmet sonriendo sentado en un taburete hablando con Esme que estaba haciendo tortitas.

Miré la mesa mi abuela había preparado realmente un buffet.

-Abuela te has pasado, no era necesario de verdad- dije sentándome mientras ella me ponía unas tortitas.

- Tienes que alimentarte para tu primer día de clase- dijo esto besando en la cabeza

-Gracias, de verdad, aunque no creo que pueda con todo- sonreí emocionada

- Bueno no te preocupes, creo que Jacob te ayudará- dijo sonriendo mi padre mientras Jacob se comía su segundo plato de tortitas.

- Jaja muy gracioso, soy un tío grande y necesito alimentarme – se defendió Jacob

Yo empecé a reírme era verdad que Jacob comía mucho, aunque por el cuerpo que tenía no lo pareciese. La verdad es que Jake tenía un cuerpo espectacular, unos músculos envidiables y tan definidos…pero eso no era lo que más me gustaba de él, lo que más me gustaba sin lugar a dudas era su sonrisa. Si, su sonrisa. Porque cada vez que me sonreía me hacía sentir tan bien…tan especial y tan tranquila y segura a la vez. De repente baje mi mirada rápidamente a mi plato…¿pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿por qué le estaba mirando embobada? Esperaba que él no se hubiese dado cuenta. Con miedo le miré de reojo...pero él seguía comiendo tortitas tranquilamente. No se había enterado de nada. Solté un suspiro de alivio. Debía de dejar de pensar tantas tonterías…

Esto de acuerdo Renesmee – dijo mi padre frunciendo el ceño.

Mierda, se me había olvidado que mi padre estaba ahí y había escuchado todos mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qúe pasa? - dijo Jacob mirándome confundido.

-¿Eh? nada…que se hace tarde ¿nos vamos? No quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clase.

-Ah si si claro vamos.

Se levantó de un saltó y con una gran sonrisa.

-Todo riquísimo Esme , como siempre

-Gracias Jacob tú siempre tan amable - mi abuela le devolvió la sonrisa.

Menos mal no se ha dado cuenta de nada sino haber como le explicaba yo lo que había estado pensando. Principalmente porque no lo sabía ni yo.

- Bueno me voy ya papa despídete de mama y de los demás ¿vale?

- No te preocupes hija, que tengas un buen día de clase, luego llamaremos a casa de Charlie para ver que tal te ha ido- esto último lo dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

- Ok, Adiós tio Emmet! Portate bien!

- Y tú! no te comas a nadie!

- Ja- Ja… que gracioso.

Le saqué un mohín, le di un abrazo a mi abuela y me fui con Jacob. Hoy empezaba una nueva vida.


End file.
